


honeydew and wind-chimes

by dastardlyenables



Series: 30 Minute Power Hour [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food Trucks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: It's nearly summertime, and Bodhi takes a moment to stop and visit some old friends on his way to class.Chirrut laughed, and his eyes curved up into bright crescents.  Bodhi watched as an expression of soft fondness crossed the face of Baze Malbus, before it settled back down into his more habitual grump."Ah, discover so much, for I see with more than my eyes!  I see with the Force, and the Force guides me."  Baze rolled his eyes again, muttered something about outgrowing old hippie nonsense, and turned away.  He slipped his phone out of his pocket, tapping at the screen several times and scowling at it, with Chirrut pouting after his back all the while.  Bodhi grinned, and leaned in, settling down on the folding lawn chair set out beside the food truck for easy customer seating.
Series: 30 Minute Power Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	honeydew and wind-chimes

**Author's Note:**

> For Cher on the 30 minute sw exchange on the rarepair hell, inc. discord.

"This is honeydew, you said?" Bodhi Rook looked up from his rapidly depleted cup of bubble tea, with delighted surprise, and sucked up the last of the dregs with a loud slorp through the straw, fishing around for the last few pearls of tapioca trapped beneath the ice. "This flavor is fantastic, I'd have never discovered it without you.

"Mhm!" hummed Chirrut, leaning over the counter of his new milk tea 'truck' and drumming his fingers along the counter in a habitual pattern. "You just looked to me like a honeydew sort of guy." He grinned, wide, wide teeth while Baze groaned loudly from where he bustled around the kitchen-area of the converted airstream trailer. Chirrut turned that wide, wide grin towards Baze, eyebrows raiding and waggling in some sort of plea.

Baze grumbled, and rolled his eyes as he mumbled, in the voice of one long put-upon: "But how could you see, Chirrut? You're blind."

Chirrut laughed, and his eyes curved up into bright crescents. Bodhi watched as an expression of soft fondness crossed the face of Baze Malbus, before it settled back down into his more habitual grump.

"Ah, discover so much, for I see with more than my eyes! I see with the Force, and the Force guides me." Baze rolled his eyes again, muttered something about outgrowing old hippie nonsense, and turned away. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, tapping at the screen several times and scowling at it, with Chirrut pouting after his back all the while. Bodhi grinned, and leaned in, settling down on the folding lawn chair set out beside the food truck for easy customer seating.

"And what is the Force, Mr. Îmwe?"

"Mr. Malbus, my dear Bodhi! It's Mr. Malbus." Chirrut grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"It is not!" shouted an embarrassed shout from the back.

"It will be, soon," Chirrut 'whispered' in a voice that was not even remotely a whisper.

"The Force?" Bodhi prodded, trying to save poor Mr. Malbus some face where he's furiously scrubbing at the hot plates in the back, his ears tinged a bright red.

"Ah yes. The Force! I see with the Force, which guides me. It is the power of growth! Of change." Chirrut leaned half his body out over the food truck counter, his flip-flop feet dangling out behind him, and Bodhi leaped up, hands frantically going up to catch him, afraid he would fall straight out of the truck. Chirrut slid back down as though he had not been teetering over the edge of the counter just moments ago, and catches both of Bodhi's hands in his. "It's is strong in you, young Bodhi. I can feel it."

The clear-crystal windchimes at the far edge of the truck's awning glistened with the passing of a cloud revealing more sunlight and began to chime. Bodhi ducked his head and drew away, adding an extra couple dollars into the tip jar and waving good-bye to Chirrut and Baze as he headed on to class.

It was only once he was settled down in Dr. Erso's lecture on fluid mechanics in reactors that he realized there hadn't been any wind.


End file.
